Deseo
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: -Cloud yo..- shuu, no digas nada, dilo cuando estemos solos- ¿Solos?, ¿Pues quien más estaba con nosotros? Nuevo Fic Yaoi 18 CloudxleonxSephiroth, mi segundo fic yaoi xD, espero les guste :3


**Deseo**

**Hola, soy yop de nuevo xD**

**Escribiendo mi segundo fic yaoi **

**Cloudxleonxsephiroth**

**XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Se que tengo que continuar mis otros fics, pero este un regalo para mis amigas, "Las pervertidas" jojo xD**

**Ya que vieron una revista que hablaba del juego de Dissidia y e de decir que se enviciaron tanto como yo xD**

**Pero conste que Leon, Cloud y Sephiroth son mios $%$# XD**

**Kingdom Hearths pertenece a Square Enix y Disney, yo no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo lo hago por gusto**

**Pd: Gracias Square por haber juntado a todos los bishies en un solo juego :D xD**

Sora al fin había terminado de cerrar los mundos, Radiant Garden era un mejor lugar al que como era antes, con vida y sin heartless.

Llegue a la cueva de cristal que da hacia un barranco que te permite ver todo Radiant Garden, la cueva se ve por completo espectacular, parece un sueño lleno de colores azules y verdes, nunca había llegado hasta aquí, me senté en el piso, recargando mi peso con la pared y mirando el techo de colores azulados.

Suspire y cerré los ojos aspirando el aire, pero a mi nariz llego un olor masculino, un olor como el de…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- si era él

-No te interesa Strife- Le respondí, era Cloud, aquel hombre que llego a la casa de Merlin y vivió con nosotros, se iba y regresaba como si de su propio hogar se tratase, me fastidiaba.

-Hmp- fue su única respuesta, pensé que se marcharía, pero se sentó a mi lado, mirando también el techo.

Era extraño, pero a pesar de no llevarme muy bien que digamos con Cloud, su compañía me hacia cierto bien, recuerdo cuando peleamos lado a lado, hombro a hombro por un bien común.

-Squall-

-No me llames así, es Leon- lo había hecho por inercia, no me gustaba que me llamaran Squall por razones personales.

-hmp- otra respuesta sin sentido.

Por mucho que me gustara su compañía, no quería admitirlo, el solo hecho de tenerlo a mi lado me ponía nervioso y me tranquilizaba a la vez.

-¿Qué quie..- pero no pude terminar me pregunta, Cloud se había acercado a mí y en cuando voltee a mirarlo a los ojos me beso.

Era extraño, soy un hombre por dios, no debería gustarme esto, debería repudiarme, darme asco, pero era todo lo contrario, su beso era tranquilo, pero de un momento a otro su beso se volvió deseoso y salvaje, así era como me sentía yo, deseaba sentir desde hace mucho sus labios, aunque odiara admitirlo, aunque quisiera negarlo, así era como me sentía ahora.

Mordió mi labio levemente haciendo que brotara sangre de él, gemí de dolor mientras él lamía la gota de sangre que se escapo de la herida.

El deseo se hacía cada vez más fuerte, así que decidí dar un paso más y no quedarme atrás.

Con una de mis manos acaricie su pecho, era casi como el mío solo que un poco menos trabajado.

Cloud seguía besando mi boca, jugando con nuestras lenguas y dejándome un sabor amargo pero agradable a mi paladar.

-Cloud- se me escapo su nombre en un gemido cuando beso mi cuello, me sonroje por la vergüenza, porque me estaba dejando llevar por este idiota.

-Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre Leon- me dijo sensualmente, a pesar de tratar de evitarlo, el rojo se volvió aun más intenso en mis mejillas.

-Cállate- fue lo único que dije recibiendo una risita de respuesta.

Lentamente comenzó a quitarme mi chaqueta dejándome con mi camisa blanca, yo no me quede atrás y baje el cierre de su ropa, los dos nos acariciábamos mutuamente, explorando nuestros cuerpos y conociéndonos.

-Cloud yo..- shuu, no digas nada, dilo cuando estemos solos-

¿Solos?, ¿Pues quien más estaba con nosotros?

-Parece que no pudiste esperar-

Una tercera voz se hizo presente, volteé sorprendido hacia donde provenía y en la entrada de una la cueva estaba un hombre alto, de cabello largo plateado, vestido con una gabardina.

Su aspecto me era familiar, muchas veces había escuchado a Cloud mencionarlo, su otra parte, la parte que desea negar, Sephiroth.

-lo siento, lo que sucede es que no me pude resistir- Cloud hablo, mirando a Sephiroth mientras acariciaba mi miembro sobre el pantalón, el cual estaba más que despierto, haciendo que soltara un leve jadeo.

Sephiroth sonrió y se acerco lentamente a nosotros, instintivamente me separe de Cloud y alargué la distancia entre los dos, mirando a Sephiroth, su presencia era hostil a pesar de que su expresión era de sorna y gracia, su esencia era de pura maldad.

Inútilmente me arrastre por el suelo, tratando de alejarme de él pero sentí un calor detrás mió, era Cloud, lo mire sorprendido y enfadado, pero el me devolvía una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada divertida, con sus manos tomo mis muñecas mientras yo lo miraba sin entender, cuando volví al vista al frente y vi a Sephiroth acercarse lentamente teniendo la misma mirada de Cloud, forcejeaba como podía, pero, por algún motivo no utilizaba toda mi fuerza, no trataba de golpear a Cloud, no trataba de patear a Sephiroth para que me dejaran, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no los detenía?

-Deja de mentirte Leon, sabes que deseas esto, que deseas saber- Su voz, la voz de Sephiroth era embriagante, como un sedante o un narcótico que entraba lentamente a tu sistema, deje de forcejear y no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, sus ojos verdes, que brillaban de una manera singular, tomo mi rostro y lo acaricio lentamente, yo no me movía ni un poco, su tacto era extraño, suave pero fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Se acerco lentamente a mi rostro y sin resistirme, me beso, el sabor de su boca era diferente al de Cloud, su sabor era dulce y salado, me gustaba, instintivamente pose una de mis manos en su rostro para profundizar el beso, pude sentir una risilla socarrona de parte de Cloud y Sephiroth.

-No te olvides de mi- Hablo Cloud cerca de mi oído mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de mi camisa acariciando mi pecho al tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

Solté un jadeo, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, pero ahora era con dos personas y para empeorar eran dos hombres.

Cloud besaba mi cuello mientras Sephiroth levantaba mi camisa dejando al descubierto mi pecho, lo miro descaradamente y comenzó a lamerlo, explorando cada rincón de él.

Trataba de contener mis jadeos y gemidos, no debía permitirles hacer esto conmigo, pero Sephiroth tenia razón, _Lo deseaba_.

Sin pensarlo metí mis manos a través de la gabardina de Sephiroth, su pecho que de por si estaba descubierto, pero quería retirar esa prenda por completo, trataba como desesperado quitarla, me costaba trabajo, Sephiroth rió divertido y me miro a los ojos.

-Parece que ya dejaste de mentirte- sonrió triunfante y me beso de nuevo, y yo correspondí su beso, los dos peleábamos para ver quien dominaba a quien, también quería disfrutar tanto como Sephiroth.

De pronto solté un jadea ahogado, Cloud había acariciado mi entrepierna, me había olvidado por completo de él.

Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón e introdujo su mano en mis pantalones, masajeando mi miembro.

-ngh, Clo-ud- hablaba con dificultad, el placer que me daba era demasiado, Sephiroth se volvió a apoderar de mi boca, la sensación era indescriptible, solo podía jadear en la boca de Sephiroth y poner mi mano sobre la de Cloud, pidiendo que siguiera.

Estaba a punto de venirme pero Cloud se detuvo, haciendo que gimiera de insatisfacción.

-Aun no Leon, todavía falta lo mejor- Cloud se separo de mi y se coloco delante mío, quedando entre mis piernas, Sephiroth se había levantado y miraba todo, como un simple espectador.

Cloud me beso, simplemente yo me dejaba llevar, ya no opina resistencia, comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, llegando a mi pecho y lamiendo mis pezones al tiempo que acariciaba mi entrepierna con su mano, bajo a mi estomago y con su lengua contorneo mi ombligo, jadeaba de placer, me encantaba la sensación que su lengua me producía.

Pero cuando llego a la mejor parte se detuvo de nuevo haciendo que jadeara de insatisfacción, busque su rostro con mi mirada y vi su sonrisa de satisfacción y diversión.

-Se que quieres la mejor parte- decía mientras tomaba mi miembro con su mano haciendo que se me fuera el aliento, se acerco lentamente a mi rostro y me beso.

-tendrás que pedir que continúe, o si no me detendré- me susurraba al oído al tiempo que mordía mi oreja suavemente haciendo que brotara de mi garganta un gemido de placer.

A pesar de ello lo mire acusadoramente, mientras él y Sephiroth me miraban expectantes, esperando pacientemente mi respuesta.

No pensaba ceder, a pesar de lo que causaban en mí, aun tenía un ápice, de orgullo en mi interior, pero este, comenzaba a flaquear a cada movimiento, mirada y beso de Cloud.

-entonces que dices- en ese momento movió levemente su mano, lentamente la subía y la bajaba como una vil tortura, y sin más mi orgullo cedió para dar paso a la total lujuria..

-Sigue- pronuncié en un susurro, pero Cloud ensanchó su sonrisa al igual que Sephiroth, y en ese momento apretó mi miembro haciendo que jadeara.

-No te escuche Squall- dijo mi nombre de una manera tan sensual y mordaz al mismo tiempo, haciendo que me sonrojara más por la vergüenza que por el placer que me producía.

Cerré mis ojos y tome aire, si continuaba así terminaría por morir en sus brazos, esa idea no me gustaba del todo.

-¡qu-que siguas!- grite tan nervioso que pensé que no me entendería, pero claramente pude escuchar el eco de voz en las paredes de la cueva.

Se hizo el silencio, me sonroje por completo, tenia cerrado los ojos por la fuerza con que lo dije, sentía el calor en mis mejillas y mi corazón acelerado.

De pronto las leves risas de Cloud y Sephiroth se escucharon, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi que Sephiroth se acercaba a mi me abrazaba por la espalda mientras miraba a Cloud.

-Entonces continuemos- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo tomándome por sorpresa, Sephiroth tomo mi rostro y me beso con lujuria al tiempo que Cloud se introducía de un bocado mi miembro en su boca.

Cloud movía su lengua ágilmente, lo sacaba y metía con rapidez y destreza mientras Sephiroth introducía su lengua en mi boca y acariciaba mi pecho, no podía respirar, el placer que me daban los dos me nublaba la vista, tome el cabello de Cloud entre mis manos y con un gemido de placer que se ahogo en la boca de Sephiroth, había acabado en muy poco tiempo.

Respiraba con dificultad mientras Sephiroth besaba mi cuello, vi a Cloud quien se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de su mano, se acerco a mi, pero me paso de largo para alcanzar el rostro de Sephiroth y besarlo, entrelazaron su lenguas a un lado de mi rostro, me sonroje y Cloud tomo mi barbilla con una de sus manos e hizo que me uniera a su fogoso beso.

Sephiroth y Cloud jugaban con mi lengua, sus bocas ahora tenían un sabor diferente al del principio pero aun así me gustaba.

De un momento a otro ambos intercambiaron lugares, ahora Sephiroth estaba delante de mí, pero sus intenciones eran muy diferentes a las de Cloud.

-Ahora déjame mostrarte otra manera Leon- susurro con sensualidad al tiempo que se quitaba sus guantes dejando sus manos al descubierto, lo mire sin comprender del todo cuando sin previo aviso lamio la punta mi miembro mientras acercaba sus dedos a mi rostro el placer era el doble que me había dado antes Cloud, mire su mano pero cuando pensaba lamerlos Cloud tomo su mano y se la metió a la boca lamiendo lentamente sus dedos, mojándolos con su saliva para el siguiente paso en todo este juego de placer.

A pesar de que lo sabía bien, aun trataba de asimilarlo, tal vez me dolerá o no me gustara del todo, pero Sephiroth levanto la vista y sonrió.

-No te preocupes Leon, te gustara- respondió mi silenciosa pregunta y mientras sonreía metió uno de sus dedos a mi entrada, gemí de dolor mientras tomaba su largo cabello plateado, que era sedoso al tacto.

Cloud limpio mis lagrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos con su lengua, Sephiroth volvió a lamer mi miembro mientras metía otro dedo, el dolor fue menor, pero aún molestaba, Cloud me beso para calmarme.

Pronto el dolor se volvió placer y comenzaba a desear más, instintivamente moví mis caderas hacia adelante, Sephiroth sonrió y metió un tercer dedo.

Mi espalda se contrajo del placer, al tiempo que soltaba un sonoro gemido, haciéndome sonrojar, Cloud besaba mi cuello y Sephiroth continuaba preparándome para lo siguiente.

Sacaba y metía sus dedos, pronto me vendría en su cara si no se detenía.

-Se-sephiroth- le llame sin aliento, él levanto la mirada y sonrió.

-Estas listo- susurro a mi oído, Cloud levanto mis piernas con sus manos mientras Sephiroth acomodaba si miembro en mi entrada, la rozo levemente haciendo que me removiera incomodo.

-Te dolerá al principio, pero te gustara- Me hablo Cloud, como todo un conocedor del tema, seguramente ellos ya lo habían hecho antes, así que decidieron probar con alguien más.

Sephiroth se acomodo y al tiempo que me besaba introdujo su miembro lentamente para después meterlo por completo, gemí de dolor y unas cuantas lagrimas se habían escapado de mis ojos, como había dicho Cloud dolía y mucho.

Apreté los hombros de Sephiroth con mis manos, tratando de sofocar el dolor, Cloud con su mano masturbaba mi miembro, en poco tiempo el dolor comenzó a convertirse en placer, Sephiroth lo notó y comenzó a moverse lento pero seguro.

Jadeaba a más no poder, el placer que me daban era increíble, pedía más rápido y más fuerte entre jadeos y gemidos, y Sephiroth estaba dispuesto a complacerme.

-Te- te ves tan bien sonrojado Squall- Me dijo Sephiroth mientras acariciaba mi rostro, su voz estaba cargada de placer, me sonroje mucho más y aparte el rostro.

-Ca-cállate- dije como pude, estaba bien que había cedido a esto, pero no era para que me lo echarán en cara.

Sephiroth rió suavemente y aumento la velocidad y fuerza de as envestidas, cerré los ojos instintivamente, disfrutando de cada segundo, cada respiro y suspiro de los tres.

-Voy- voy a…- Sephiroth me interrumpió besándome con lujuria al tiempo que ambos terminábamos, Sephiroth se derramo por completo dentro de mi, y yo en la mano de Cloud.

Respiraba irregularmente, todavía podía sentir os estragos de todo aquello, me dolía el cuerpo y estaba a punto de desmayarme.

-Aun falta yo- escuche la voz de Cloud, abrí los ojos sorprendido, si lo volvía hacer seguramente yo.

-No, esper…- Cloud me había dado la vuelta y se había introducido en mí de una sola estocada, gemí de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo, abrazaba mi cintura con su brazo para mantener en alto mis caderas, jadeaba y suplicaba más.

-Yo todavía no acabo- Sephiroth había tomado mi rostro y lo había levantado para que quedara justo a la altura de su miembro, sonrió con malicia mientras yo no captaba del todo lo que sucedía.

Con una de sus manos sostuvo mi rostro y con la otra introdujo su miembro a mi boca sin darme tiempo ni de reprochar, Sephiroth se movía por si solo, penetrando mi boca y llegando hasta el fondo de la misma.

Sentía que me ahogaba, el miembro de Sephiroth era muy grande para mi boca, como podía movía mi lengua y puse una de mis manos en su cadera, para que se detuviera un poco, pero solo podía sostenerme, Cloud continuaba con las envestidas, profundas y rápidas, los dos hacían conmigo lo que querían y lo peor o no se si mejor, era que me gustaba todo aquello.

Cloud masajeaba mi miembro mientras aumentaba la velocidad, pronto nos vendríamos los tres al mismo tiempo, Sephiroth tomo mis cabellos con fuerza y Cloud me apego más a él al tiempo que se venían los dos y poco después termine yo.

Cae rendido al suelo, la esencia de Sephiroth estaba en mi boca, y la de ambos dentro de mi, era algo indescriptible, después de todo yo no tenia pinta de tener inclinaciones sexuales diferentes o mejor dicho batear del otro lado, pero aquí estaba prácticamente muriéndome del placer.

Quede boca arriba, sintiendo el frió piso en mi espalda y a ambos hombres a cada lado de mi, cerré los ojos, estaba cansado, pero de pronto sentí que alguien lamía mi miembro con malicia, levante la vista y vi a Cloud, lo mire cansado pero el me devolvió una sonrisa traviesa como la de un niño, muy rara en él, lo cual me daba escalofríos.

-Ahora te toca- sonrió al tiempo que lo decía, me había quedado en shock mientras veía como Cloud se acomodaba mi miembro para penetrase él mismo.

-Oye no…- pero de nuevo no me dejaban terminar, se había metido todo tan rápido que ni detenerlo pude, y sinceramente no creía tener esas intenciones del todo.

Cloud era tan estrecho y delicioso que me hacía gemir y gruñir de placer, Sephiroth pasó su legua por mi pecho, donde tenía rastros de mi propia esencia, para después besarme con lujuria y pasión

El juego comenzaba de nuevo, y no sería la única vez, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

**Omg!**

**Termiando xD**

**Ahora es un fic Sephirothxleonxcloudxleonxsephirothxcloud 8D**

**XDDDDD**

**Pensaba poner solo a Leon de uke, pero pues mejor todos parejo, claro que no se ve la parte de Sephi pero se los dejo a su imaginación xDDDd**

**Dedicado a mis amigas Mariana y Ositopanda, que hacen que escriba estas cosas raras llamadas fics :D**

**xDDDD**

**en fin espero les haya gustado y dejen review :3**

**pd: perdon su hay algún horror de ortografía, lo hago sin querer jejeje xD**

**see ya**


End file.
